5 Things Never Happened to Roy Mustang
by toma QED
Summary: Bear in mind the title. Belum di proof-read, masih mentah ! Hints of Royai, beberapa anti-Royai


a/n : Aku ingin mencoba format "5 Things…" dan tada… ini dia. Selamat menikmati. Jangan lupa untuk ingat terus judulnya.

_**5 Things **__**Never**__** Happen to Roy Mustang**_

1. Family

Dulu, dulu sewaktu dia masih kecil dan masih sering terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, dia teringat akan gambaran sebuah ruang keluarga yang ramai dipenuhi dengan suara-suara obrolan wajah-wajah asing tidak dikenal. Perlahan-lahan dia akan membuka pintu kayunya yang berderit sambil menggeret serta guling dan boneka kelincinya di tangan lainnya. Gemerlap gelas kristal anggur terpantul cahaya lampu kuning berdansa di sekitar meja.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam legam panjang datang menghampirinya. Gaun hitam malam yang dikenakannya hanya menegaskan kecantikan timurnya yang diwarisi juga oleh dirinya. Wanita itu mengangkat dirinya ke dalam pelukannya, lalu membawanya kepada seorang lelaki setengah baya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang rekan.

"Sayang, sang _birthday boy _tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku pamit dari pesta ini dan membiarkan Roy tidur bersama dengan kita, kan ?"

Ayahnya bergabung dengan mereka beberapa saat kemudian setelah para tamu-tamu pulang.

Seumur hidupnya dia tidak akan melupakan perasaan nyaman di mana mereka bertiga, berbaring bersama, berbagi sebuah selimut besar yang hangat di dalam kegelapan dan keheningan.

Saat itu dia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah anak lelaki yang paling berbahagia di dunia.

2. Receiver

Mereka berada di lain kota sekarang. Pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk pindah ke Central City, sedangkan mereka semua tertinggal di East, kota kecil yang tenang dan bersahabat. Satu dua hari pertama tidak ada kabar darinya. Roy yakin bahwa bawahannya akan mengerti betapa sibuknya dia di awal-awal pemindahannya.

Hari ketiga dia duduk termenung di kantornya yang sepi dan kosong dengan setumpuk kertas kerja yang telah terselesaikan di atas mejanya.

Tetangga barunya akan mengajaknya makan nanti malam, bersama dengan anak-anak mereka yang masih kecil. (Roy berusaha untuk tidak teringat akan sebuah keluarga tertentu dengan anak perempuan kecil mereka yang selalu dikuncir dua.) Tapi itu acara nanti. Dia punya tiga jam kosong yang dihabiskan dengan buaian angin dengan jendelanya yang terbuka dan suara bising kota yang sungguh hidup dari luar sana.

Secara insting, tangannya meraih telefon di hadapannya, lalu mulai menekan tombol yang amat familiar baginya.

Dia tersenyum.

Penjawabnya di ujung sana kelihatan baik-baik saja. Katanya, dia sendirian. Havoc dan kawan-kawan sedang keluar berehat teh di kantin dan baru akan kembali setengah jam kemudian.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Roy terkejut, kemudian dia tertawa.

"Aneh. Aku juga makan sandwich ham dan secangkir kopi gelap."

"Ooh.."

"Ya sudah, kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu saja…"

Roy tidak meletakkan gagang teleponnya. Penerimanya di ujung sana juga tidak.

Sorenya dilalui dengan suara _kresek-kresek _di telefon yang hangat. Suara nafas satu dan yang lainnya.

--

(Setengah jam kemudian, Roy bertanya kembali,

"Hawkeye, kau masih di sana ?"

Bibirnya terlihat melengkung ke atas, Roy memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Bagus. Jangan tutup. Temani aku…")

3. Legend

Bukankah itu namanya jodoh?

Dia adalah _bestman _sahabatnya. Gadis itu, _gadis yang ditaksirnya_, adalah _bridesmaid _pengantinnya.

Sang _braidsmaid_ mendapatkan bunga yang dilempar oleh sang pengantin. Penuh senyum dan ceria.

Belakangan, mereka berdansa bersama malam itu.

4. My Lucky Day

Dia ketiduran. Perjalanan kereta di malam hari itu terlalu melelahkan. Baru saja dia dipanggil memantau sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang berbasiskan benci-cinta klise, sudah dia dipanggil lagi untuk menengok kebocoran pipa yang terkontaminasi cairan kimia berbahaya yang mengancam kesehatan para penduduk kota. Dia baru tertidur barang dua jam ketika telefon rumahnya berdering dan, dengan murni kemalasan sambil mata sebelah terpejam, dia telah bergegas melapor di stasiun kereta api mengejar kereta terpagi yang dapat dinaikinya.

Sekarang, Roy memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dia berdiri di tempat asing yang sama sekali belum pernah dijejakinya. Sekeluarnya dari stasiun kereta, dia mendapati dirinya memandang ke sebuah hamparan gurun kering dengan satu dua kereta tumpangan kuda yang menyepakkan debu ke udara setiap kali mereka melintas. Roy menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Dia benar-benar seorang yang idiot untuk melakukan kesalahan bodoh fatal yang seperti ini.

Roy menghela nafasnya.

Dia perlu melapor kepada atasannya kalau dia tidak dapat hadir tepat waktu. Mungkin dia bisa menyuruh Grumman untuk mengantar satu dua utusannya menjemputnya kembali ? Oh, dia rasanya seperti bermain peran si bungsu di alusi anak yang hilang.

Yang baiknya ialah Grumnan dalam perbincangan di sebuah kotak telepon kecil di sisi jalanan aspal berdebu itu, mengatakan bahwa dia telah memberitahu orang-orang di Remisville dan mereka akan menjemputnya. Secepatnya.

Kening Roy berkerut.

Secepatnya.

Kakinya sesekali bermain-main menendang abu dan kerikil sambil berjalan balik ke stasiun yang entah di mana sudah menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Di sinilah dia. Terhilang, kehausan, dan kepanasan.

Entah doa manjur apa yang dipikirkannya, sebab yang dituturkan dalam benaknya berkali-kali hanyalah sumpah serapah dan makian, tapi bunyi menggelegar serta bau kelembapan yang tinggi mengitari sekelilingnya bersamaan dengan datangnya awan gelap dari ujung timur di atas kepalanya.

Di sinilah dia. Terhilang, kedinginan dan kebasahan.

_Well,_ ada sedikit perubahan setidaknya walau tetap saja dia terhilang.

Roy mengutuk cuaca gurun yang berfluktuasi tanpa pemberitahuan. Dia menyesal dan merasa bahwa seharusnya dia berpura-pura tidur semalam dan tidak menjawap telepon jahanam itu. Berapa banyak orang, coba, yang tidak menyenangi dirinya yang akan tertawa melihat kondisinya yang sekarang? Berapa banyak lagi dari mereka yang merasa bahwa gurun sesuai untuknya, supaya dia mati dan mengering menjadi tengkorak tidak dikenal sebagai santapan burung gagak ?

Mustang bergidik.

Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar mati di sini?

Dia mengigil dan kelaparan. Wajar orang mati dalam keadaan yang seperti itu.

Mustang mendengus. Dari mana datangnya ide menggelikan itu ? Patetik.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya mulai menguncup.

--

"Itu dia, Letnan."

_Familiar._

"Sir, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Letnan, butuh bantuan !"

_Itu Fuerry ? Havoc ?_

"Sir ? Sir ?"

_Hangat._

"Kolonel?"

_Sangat-sangat familiar dan menghangatkan._

"Kolonel mustang, sir ?? Bangun !"

_Terlalu lelah. _

"ROY MUSTANGGGG… !!"

--

Hari yang paling beruntung baginya. Hari itu dia melihat seorang malaikat di tengah-tengah hujan yang menarik dirinya dengan kedua tangannya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

5. Women

Roy menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil mendengarkan ritmik nafas wanita yang telah terlelap di sisinya. Dia masih kelelahan namun tidak dapat tertidur. Setidaknya dia tidak ketiduran karena besok pagi, pagi-pagi buta sebelum wanitanya terbangun, dia mesti telah meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan wanita itu dengan ranjangnya yang berantakan yang belum dibenahi, bantalnya wangi dirinya masih menempel dan sebuah nota permintaan maaf di atas meja yang telah siap dengan sarapan lengkap.

Roy tidak dapat melihat poinnya menjalani hidup macam dirinya yang sekarang. Tapi menurutnya semua orang berhak memiliki heroinnya masing-masing, entah itu keluarga, atau obat-obatan secara literal, atau juga kehangatan wanita-wanita.

Roy membalik badannya, lalu, pada akhirnya, bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan kemejanya.

Malam ini dia ada janji dengan Hawkeye. Itu membuatnya bersemangat.

Pada akhirnya, dia membungkuk sedikit, sambil berbisik kepada wanita itu, _selamat tinggal Cassandra_, dan berbalik menutup pintu menuju subuh pagi dingin yang gelap.

Subuh pagi cerminan hidupnya.

--

a/n : Jangan lupa judulnya. Judulnya !! Komentarku berdasarkan bagiannya :

1 Aku percaya kalau Roy itu yatim piatu sejak kecil. (referensi FMA chapter terakhir yang kubaca soal Madam Chris)

2 Mungkin pernah ada hasrat Roy melakukan hal yang romantis demikian, tapi telefon mereka dapat dilacak sehingga skenario yang seperti itu sama sekali tidaklah mungkin. (Oh, terinspirasi dari bukunya David Sedaris, _When you are engulfed in flame_. Shame on me..-.-)

3 Lalala. Jangan lupa judulnya. :D (tutup kuping pada orang-orang yang meraung-raung gedorin pintu, minta ganti judulnya.)

4 Bawahan Roy bisa setia. Tapi mereka tidak bisa ready setiap saat. Aku ingin menekankan limitasi mereka di saat-saat di mana Roy tidak bisa berkontak dengan mereka. Oh, roy mustang juga tidak segoblok itu untuk melakukan kesalahan yang demikian, atau pun untuk menjadi se-emo itu ! Haha… Agak kepanjangan, ya ?

5 Ingin membersihkan reputasi buruk Roy Mustang dan menekankan fakta dari manga-nya. Lagi-lagi, judulnya ! Judulnya ! Roy Mustang tidak se-emo ituuu..

Ooh ! Menulis ini membuatku bahagia (er..walau sebenarnya kalau dibaca-baca Roy dalam keadaan _ini_ memang sedikit heart wrenching). Tapi beneran. Bisa menulis lagi membuat aku sedikit banyak melupakan masalahku. Mogah-mogahan kalau semuanya berjalan seperti ini terus, semuanya bakalan baik-baik saja… Review plis :)


End file.
